


black.

by LikeAPanda



Series: inevitable colours (kinds of love) [7]
Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Angst, Kinda, Love Letters, M/M, Poetry, Poetry story, Sad Ending, Short Story, Talk of Feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-27
Updated: 2020-04-27
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:41:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 1,196
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23875615
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LikeAPanda/pseuds/LikeAPanda
Summary: i rememberfalling in lovewith the wordswritten in black.the darkest,i have ever laidmy eyes on.i didn't likeyour soulleaking outlike that.
Relationships: Han Jisung | Han/Lee Minho | Lee Know
Series: inevitable colours (kinds of love) [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1169477
Kudos: 6





	1. jisung x minho

i remember

falling in love

with the words

written in black.

the darkest,

i have ever laid

my eyes on.

i didn't like

your soul

leaking out

like that.


	2. p.1

**black.**

it was white,

peeking out from the book

jisung has forgotten on his

desk the

previous day.

it lured him in without him

knowing why.

it had a magical spark

to it.

it felt just right,

just right with the

way it was, with the

place it was at.

_'your gaze feels like_

_arrows piercing through my_

_heart just in the_

_right places'_

the words were as

black as the darkest of

nights, and felt like a

heartbeat of a newborn

child.

jisung's cheeks felt rose and

his mind so clouded he

couldn't form a

thought.

jisung didn't know the

meaning of this white

paper decorated in

black, and he wishes

he would have never

found out.

_because it was lee minho after all._


	3. p.2

it was rose,

peeking out of the pocket

of jisung's jacket he has left

hanging in the

changing room of

his school.

and before he even

touched it, he could feel the

sentiments radiating from the

matt piece of

paper.

it felt like white couldn't

satisfy the words they

wanted to convey

anymore. 

_"your lips seem so_

_soft like a feather i_

_wouldn't mind touching_

_my skin"_

and despite the rose seeming so

lovely with its calming

shine, the words still were as

black as the darkest of

nights, and felt like a

heartbeat of a newborn

child.

jisung imagined soft eyes gazing his

lips with a longing

smile, but he wishes

he would never have

seen.

_because it was lee minho after all._


	4. p.3

it was mint,

peeking out from jisung's locker

that seemed so cold and

yet so radiant with

it.

his shy glances to the

left and right of his

side felt so vulnerable in

its implementation.

and jisung could have

sworn he has seen a black

shadow disappear in the

corner of his eye.

_"your laugh sounds like_

_the honey dripping down_

_your skin with a_

_sparkling shine"_

and despite the honey, the

paper was just as mint and the

words still were as

black as the darkest of

nights, and felt like a

heartbeat of a newborn

child.

jisung could feel the

honey dripping down his

hands and forming a

puddle inside his

heart.

he couldn't wait for the

feeling of the other tasting of

it, and he wishes

he would never have

let them.

_because it was lee minho after all._


	5. p.4

it was blue,

peeking out from the pencil case

jisung had left on his desk the

previous day.

and it rose a spark in his

heart, to know, that the other

had seen him leaving it

there.

soft glances left a

tingling feeling down his

spine, but he didn't dare to

turn on his heels and catch a

glimpse of them.

jisung liked the imagination of

the other being the love he

dreamt of every

night.

_"i imagine your touches as_

_gentle as your skin feels when_

_kissed by the_

_sun"_

and the blue felt so

cold, as cold as the

words that were as

black as the darkest of

nights, and felt like a

heartbeat of a newborn

child.

jisung knew who the other

was, but he wishes

he would never have

known.

_because it was lee minho after all._


	6. p.5

and their first kiss felt so

velvety like jisung had dreamt of

every wake minute.

and when minho cupped his

cheeks, he told jisung how his

touches felt just as

gentle as his skin when

kissed by the

sun.

minho would trace jisung's

lips and tell him, that they

felt like the only feather he

would allow to

touch him.

and when jisung's giggle has subsided

minho would tell him, how it

sounded just like the

honey dripping down his

skin with a sparkling

shine.

and when jisung looked minho in the

eyes with all the love he

collected over the span of the

dozen of letters he has

found, minho would cry and

tell jisung how the arrows hit

all the right places in his

heart.

and jisung felt so warm and

save that he didn't see the

black leaking out of

minho.

it was as

black as the darkest of

nights, and felt like a

heartbeat of a newborn

child.

and jisung wishes he would have

felt the coldness of minho's

skin, mirroring the deepest of his

soul.

_because it was lee minho after all._


	7. p.6

jisung's love carried on with the

cry of pain, hidden in the

giggle of the sun.

he believed, that the black

dripping out of minho was

the shadow, formed by the

bright love he showed

jisung.

jisung carried on believing, that

his glances hit minho just

in the right places of

his heart, and his giggles felt

like honey dripping down his

skin to minho.

and jisung believed that his

touches felt just as

gentle as his skin when

kissed by the sun, and

his lips like the only feather minho

would allow to touch

him.

jisung never listened to the

seemingly worried voices of his

friends, telling him, how the

black leaking out of minho just

kept getting more and

more and

more.

and jisung wishes

he hadn't turned a

deaf ear.

_because it was lee minho after all._


	8. p.7

the first time minho denied

jisung's touches was when

white fell down the

sky like the

kisses of heaven.

jisung's heart broke, but he

believed, that minho

loved him just as much as

he always told him when

holding his

hands.

the first time minho

told jisung to be quiet was

when the kisses of

heaven have placed

themselves on the

lightning green of the

ground.

jisung's heart broke, but he

believed, that minho

loved him just as much as

he always told him when

swallowing his giggles with a

gentle kiss.

the time minho stopped

kissing jisung was when the

colours exploded in the sky like

a choir of angels

above.

jisung's heart broke, but he

believed, that minho

loved him just as much as

he had always told him when

placing his lips

on jisung's.

the last time minho looked

jisung in the eyes was when

the first flower broke through

the hardened ground of

frosting angel's

kisses.

jisung's heart shattered, but he

still believed that minho

loved him as much as

he had always told him when

locking his gaze with

jisung's.

_but it was lee minho after all_.


	9. p.8

jisung didn't like minho's

soul leaking out like

that.

it wrapped itself around jisung's

heart and let him

cry just a bit more, let him

drown just a bit more in

agony.

jisung didn't like minho's

hand in another one's

gentle hold, his eyes

locking with another one's,

his lips pampering

another one's, and him smiling

at another one's

giggles.

jisung wishes minho's soul wouldn't

leak out

like that.

it withers the ground he

is walking on, it made jisung

blind with all its

darkness.

jisung wishes he would have

never smiled at the

pieces of paper, that were

seemingly so full of

love and

admiration.

_because it was lee minho after all._

**black.**

**\- blind love**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i really like how this part of the series turned out, so i hope you liked it too! uwu
> 
> [this was re-uploaded]


End file.
